Prison
by detrametal
Summary: Piece 1 of 4. Detective Kirishima must work with the convicted Midoriya in order to solve an attack against another detective-one that also left Midoriya's love dead. "You're like Hannibal Lector meets Blue's Clues!"


**Use of first name denotes a more casual interaction, last name more formal or business.**

 **One of 4 AU pieces dedicated to Izuku interacting with people he hasn't been seen with all that much.**

Detective Katsuki Bakugo slid the car into the parking spot and shut the police cruiser off before turning to his partner, Eijiro Kirishima, and jerking his head.

Kirishima, the slightly junior of the two asked "So why are we at the prison?"

Bakugo scowled "To meet a stupidly smart asshole named Izuku Midoriya." His words were punctuated by the door slamming shut.

"Okay…" the redhead trailed off, his partner never called anyone smart "So he a prisoner?"

"Yeah." turning a deathly serious eye on the other he said "Look, no matter what Midoriya is first class dangerous, as in you mess with him you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Whatever else was going to be said was cut off as the two entered the compound. After all the usual entry scans and paperwork, the duo was led by three armed guards to a long hall with one door at the end that was marked with "Section 1 clearance only"

Bakugo ignored it and Kirishima's questions and waltzed in.

Inside was the most advanced cell Eijiro had ever seen, three of the walls and the ceiling were clear and all the furniture was welded onto the metal floor that covered, not just the cell, but the entire room, the only way in or out was a door in the corner that had an iris scanner, a key hole and a card swipe.

Inside the room was much simpler, almost zen-like, the bed was up against the door opposite the wall with a small nightstand that had a few paperback books on it, on the other end of the cell were two metal chairs and a table. In the center was a small cactus looking plant.

The instant they entered the resident noticed, he smiled brightly and looked so innocent that Eijiro couldn't help but smile back. The green haired man walked up to the front of the room where the red head now noticed a trio of hand sized holes. Bakugo immediately stuck his hand into one and Midoriya clasped it tightly with a cry of "Kacchan!"

Bakugo's smirk wasn't malicious as he replied, "Hey asshole."

Kirishima could tell they were close friends, something he wondered about but couldn't even voice. Midoriya immediately motioned to a stack of chairs outside the cell in the corner of the room "Sit down, sit down! It's been a week since you've come to visit me!"

The spiky blond rolled his eyes "C'mon, make it sounds like forever. Besides, we're here on business."

The green haired man almost whimpered "It can wait?"

And after a moment of staring at those eyes Bakugo grunted and looked down, Kirishima would have called him out but he had subconsciously went and got two chairs. That got the prisoner's attention "Oh, sorry. My name is Izuku Midoriya. How are you?"

Kirishima glanced at Bakugo who nodded in a way that screamed "If you don't answer I'll kill you."

Smiling just as politely, though not nearly as brilliantly, he answered "I'm Eijiro Kirishima, Bakugo's new partner. I'm fine and yourself?"

As the two sat down Midoriya nodded "I'm doing alright. Now, first things first, please just call me Izuku." then he turned to Bakugo "How are your parents?"

Snorting Katsuki "They're alright. Your mom and girlfriend been by this week?"

"Yes! You just missed them, they were here yesterday."

The blond nodded with obvious relief. "Alright, now I gotta talk business. We've got a bizarre case that we've got no leads on. The higher ups told me to use whatever means to bring this bastard down."

"I will do whatever I can to help." the prisoner said with conviction and a serious face as he ran over to his table and grabbed a pen and note pad.

Katsuki waved a hand carelessly at Eijiro that forced the latter to pull out his notes and start "Um, one person, currently a Jane Doe, was found murdered at the corner of YYY and ZZZ with-"

His partner cut in "Alright enough with the bullshit. It's almost the exact same as the killings that put Yagi in his chair." Toshinori Yagi had put away the Underworld crime lord known as "All for One" who took to personally killing for entertainment. Closing the case had made him the highest ranked officer in the country.

Izuku scratched down notes on his pad and muttered as Katsuki continued "Everything was done the exact same down to the unique curvature of the blade used. Nobody who didn't work the case could be this spot on and everyone who worked couldn't have done it." he passed a packet of information to Izuku through the hole.

Katsuki pulled out his phone and started playing Angry Birds before Eijiro made a confused sound "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Burning time. It'll take Izuku a few hours to power through all that stuff." Katsuki said with disinterest as he fired his poultry projectiles.

Knowing when to go with the flow Eijiro pulled out his phone and started on his guilty pleasure "Crimson Riot" comics. He occasionally looked up as Izuku muttered and tapped his pen on his chin. It was unnerving but at the same time it made him think that the prisoner was serious about helping them.

Three hours later Izuku let out a large sigh and Katsuki immediately put his phone away "Ya' got it?"

Making an unsure face and shrugging the man started "Maybe? I'm only about 83% positive but I think it would have to be the evidence clerk that put all of the items into the system. They're the only person who would be able to know what was needed without being on your list."

Eijiro asked "Uh, how do we find them?"

"Simple," Izuku stated "All you have to do is go back into the system and look to see whose user ID all this stuff was put under, then you have a name and a quick search later you have their address."

Katsuki smirked and stared at his stunned partner "I told you he was smart." Eijiro could only nod as they made their way out of the prison.

As they got in the car Kirishima asked "He seems like a nice guy, what did he do?"

Bakugo snorted with contempt "Long story."

"We've got like a 30-minute drive back to the station." he replied.

The blond sighed and for once his face wasn't in a sneer or smirk "I'mma start at the beginning and you better not interrupt alright?" he waited for his partner to nod before he started.

* * *

"Me and him grew up as neighbors. No matter what I did to him he always called me his friend and came back. When we were…five, I think a new girl moved in, Ochaco Uraraka, real happy go lucky type and nothing got her down. But she had another personality Himiko Toga, real piece of work, dark girl who loved blood and guts-made us sit through enough zombie movies to make me sick.

Shut up-stop laughing!

Anyways, so this girl had two personalities and essentially had two different lives. They could only talk through notes or in their sleep-some weird bullshit like that. Both had entirely different circles of friends but both of them loved Midoriya and both called him their boyfriend. There wasn't jealously or anything between the two. Anyways they were together since they met…maybe 16 years? Yeah, Midoriya's 24, anyways three years ago shit hit the fan.

Toga and two of her friends got attacked. Uraraka woke up in the hospital with serious wounds and Toga never came back-it would have been weird but not a crime, besides assault I mean, but her two friends-Jin and some asshole who told us to call him Dabi-died. This was before I got out of the academy so I didn't get to do any legwork for Midoriya but they charged him with 2 counts of murder and one of assault.

Assholes didn't listen to a lick of what anyone said and they didn't realize he loved both girls and their friends too much to do shit like that. But somehow he got convicted.

And here's the super scary part. From in that fucking cell he got all the evidence he needed to get the judge, everyone that worked the case, and the entire jury put in jail for corruption. The evidence was tampered with and Internal Affairs tore them apart like a school of sharks. The jury was bribed and all sorts of other shit that meant they didn't know shit about their jobs.

Fuckin' hilarious if Midoriya wasn't still behind bars.

What?

No, no idea why he's not out. Maybe saving face or something, but nobody who knew him believed he did it and even now his mom and Uraraka still visit him.

Is she okay?

Yes and no. Toga was the one who dealt with all the negative emotions so she doesn't have that out now. She lives down at the assisted living place and they're good to her. She still my friend and my best friend's girl so if they tried to mess with her they're gonna get fucked up."

* * *

Two days later Eijiro Kirishima walked back into the room holding the cell of Izuku Midoriya, a somber expression marring his face, with his black suit it almost looked like he was going to a funeral. Izuku quickly went to the front of the cell with a bright smile before it fell at seeing Kirishima's frown "Mr. Kirishima? Is everything okay?"

Rubbing his face, the detective sighed heavily "I've got to ask you some questions-I don't want you to get offended and I'd rather not ask them. But I have to."

Midoriya nodded and whispered "If you have to."

"Do you still hold feelings for Ochaco Uraraka?"

"Of course, I love her and I want to support her in everything I can."

"Do you still consider yourself a friend of Katsuki Bakugo?"

"Yes, you saw us the other day."

"Okay, two more of these questions. Where were you at 7:15 this morning?"

"At 7:15 I was in the gym." the young man's worry was skyrocketing by the second.

"Do you know of anyone who would have wanted to hurt Ochaco Uraraka or Katsuki Bakugo?"

"Ochaco? No, everyone I know of loves her. Kachan? Well, I know he rubs a lot of people the wrong way but I don't think anyone would want to hurt him unless it has something to do with work." Midoriya's big doe like eyes pleaded with the red-haired man "C-Can you tell me what's going on?"

Slumping to the floor Kirishima bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "This morning Bakugo went to visit Uraraka. While they were talking two men entered and attacked both of them. They were both taken to St. Shuzenji's hospital and they were checked by Chiyo Shuzenji herself. Uraraka was pronounced dead at the 7:26 AM. "

Midoriya slumped to the floor with sorrow and disbelief all over his face "N-No…"

Kirishima's face hardened "I have been instructed that if I were to deem you unconnected to these crimes to offer you a bargain." the green haired man looked up at him "You will be freed but under police supervision and house arrest unless accompanied by an officer until this case is finished-then you will be under review to have the rest of your life sentence revoked-as long as you provide help to the police, if you are freed it would be paid service."

A very determined Midoriya summarized "I help you catch who did this and I get out."

"Yes."

"Better than my idea."

That caught Kirishima's attention "And what was that?"

"Break out and find the killer myself." there was a steel there that brought a shiver to the detective's spine.

* * *

To be honest Kirishima was surprised by Midoriya's fashion sense, as soon as he was allowed to change he darted into the bathroom and came out in a three-piece suit-very dark gray with black dress shoes and a white shirt accented by a solid silver tie with a iron colored Celtic knot tie pin. The words out of his mouth surprised him more, Midoriya muttered "Finally comfortable." as he allowed Kirishima to lead him to the car. He hesitated, technically he was still a criminal so he should sit in the back…right?

Kirishima opened the passenger door and motioned him in before getting in himself. The inside of the car was tense and Kirishima muttered "Where to first?"

Talking with a calmness that belied what he truly felt Midoriya replied "Crime scene please."

After three minutes of nauseating silence Kirishima had to break the silence, he simply couldn't take it "Uh…that case? From the other day?"

Midoriya sighed "I was wrong, wasn't I? I knew I shouldn't have said anythi-"

He was cut off "No! You were right! We found the knife, a 'murder kit' and the ring finger of all the victims in a locked medicine chest, just like All For One. You called it man."

With a snort of laughter Izuku relaxed a bit in his seat "Well, that's one thing I've done right."

"What do you like to listen to?"

"Huh?"

"Radio."

If Eijiro had known breaking the tension with Izuku was that easy he would have turned on the radio before they got in the car.

* * *

The assisted living center was for those who simply could not live on their own be it because of age or other reasons. Uraraka had admitted herself after the loss of Toga, both to fend off her parents worry and to stay closer to Izuku.

Every officer stepped aside as Midoriya walked through-they all could see his sadness. The simple quarters were made of a large living room with a small kitchen on the right separated by a breakfast bar, with a small hallway to the left that led to a bedroom with attached bath. Nothing fancy. Just like Uraraka liked it.

Currently the living room was of interest-on the far wall was a small shelf with the TV on top and two chairs that sat beside each other facing the screen. It was dreadfully easy to see where the bodies had lain since glass shards covered everywhere that wasn't covered.

Stepping in Midoriya professionally put on the offered gloves before introducing himself to the captain who nodded back "Tenya Iida. I'm sorry for your loss and grateful for your help in this matter."

"Please tell me what happened." he replied emotionlessly.

Iida flipped through his notes quickly "Ms. Uraraka and Mr. Bakugo were sitting down watching the TV and talking-lady on the right." glancing down at his notes he was interrupted.

But it was something that made quite a bit of difference and made him thankful for the green haired man's insight. "If she was on the right then that would have put her out of the way of accidental hits, meaning they were aiming to kill her."

Continuing on Iida nodded "That is in line with our assumptions. The perpetrators entered the room and fired several shots into both, some of which went through the bodies and hit the glass including the TV screen, the two windows that frame it or the glass picture frames. They fled quickly after. We have spoken to the staff and nobody knows who they are and did not see them but that early in the morning is not visiting hours so there was nobody at the front desk."

"Meaning anybody could have just walked in."

"Indeed."

Midoriya looked around for a moment before moving over to a still life painting of a cornucopia with several fruits falling out. "Did you already look at the footage?"

Kirishima looked at Iida "Footage?" when the captain shook his head in confusion Midoriya lifted the picture up allowing the small button like lens to be pulled from its hiding place-the tip of the cornucopia before sliding a small patch of false wall to the side and pulling out a flash drive.

"After her attack, Ochaco-Uraraka went through a period of paranoia, it got so severe that we had to have a camera installed both here and in the bedroom. I think we're going to have a lot more answers after this."

Iida called over one of the investigators and borrowed his computer-the video on the flash did answer a lot of questions, but raised several more. It showed the room, via fisheye lens. The TV flashed several colors and the mute symbol flashed at the bottom, apparently a microphone was somewhere as they could hear the two talking before things happened very quickly.

At 7:15:03 the door opened and the two masked men stepped in. Both victims start turning.

At 7:15:07 the men opened fire. Even through the warped lens the carnage was awful. Everyone noticed Midoriya's jaw trembling.

At 7:16:00 both clips on the automatic pistols were empty and they surveyed their work.

At 7:16:45 they left, leaving both people to die.

No license plate number was caught or sight of the car used to get away.

With his jaw clenched so hard his teeth creaked Midoriya said something that startled everyone "They weren't trying to kill Katsuki."

Kirishima dumbly mumbled "What?"

"Look at how the two men are aiming. Mostly for Ochaco, and when they do fire at Katsuki it's very low, like they're trying to avoid killing him."

After several more minutes Midoriya noted there was nothing more he could learn from the scene and, with a copy of the flash in hand, left to go to the morgue.

Where Uraraka's autopsy was just finishing up.

As he listened to the coroner's report Midoriya was silent as he stared at Ochaco's face. The drawer was pulled out allowing everyone to see her slack face-though they had asked if he wanted her moved up from her position on the lowest rollers he just shook his head.

The coroner, a man by the name of Tokoyami, grabbed Kirishima's arm "Perhaps we should leave him alone for a moment." the left quietly.

When the door shut Midoriya's shoulder started shaking and he grit his teeth and muttered "I will not cry now" over and over even as his eyes filled with water. Stepping feebly, he fell to his knees beside her "I-I promised that I would kiss you once again…" he choked as he brushed her bangs off her forehead gently "I just wish it wasn't like this…not like this…" he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Tokoyami stepped in after Midoriya had gathered himself "I am sorry."

With eyes of cold fire the convict replied "Not as sorry as somebody else is going to be."

As Midoriya stepped out of the morgue Kirishima pulled the phone away from his ear "I think we'll be staying at your mother's."

"'We' as in you'll be the one watching me?" Midoriya asked.

Kirishima nodded as they made their way to the car "We don't have a place for you to stay, and we figured since your case was total BS to give you something. I don't know why you were still in that cell but that's not something anybody's decided to tell me."

The man in question didn't answer as he slid into the passenger's seat and stared ahead.

A moment later the other man started the car and whispered "Nobody would have blamed you if you cried…"

Still staring straight ahead the green haired man countered "I will save my tears for when this is over. Until then there is work to be done."

Kirishima couldn't find anything to say to that so the car filled with tension that not even the radio could cut. It was an unsettling view into the man. Trying anything he groped for the first question that came to mind "So why were you in that cell instead of a normal one?"

"I scared the other inmates."

"What?"

Leaning his head against the seat and closing his eyes he started "I was put in with cellmate named Ivan-small time drug peddler, and I ended up scaring him. I don't really know why, so they moved me into another cell with another cellmate. I scared him too. After a string of 14 or 15 they finally got an open cell and stuck me in it. Then I got those who worked my case put away and suddenly even the guards were scared of me. Quite literally I had become the boogieman of the prison. The warden couldn't operate with everyone in a state of horrified obedience so he put down the idea to create a cell for me. What you saw was it."

"You're like…Hannibal Lector meets Blue's Clues!"

Blinking and staring at the man in confusion he could only reply with "What?"

Thankfully Kirishima was saved from having to explain it by them pulling into a parking space at Midoriya's mother's apartment complex. As they made their way up Kirishima looked about in a bit of wonder-the apartments were _nice_. Before he could investigate further Midoriya rang the doorbell.

A muffled "Coming!" responded quickly.

When the door opened they were greeted by a plump woman who Kirishima would have called matronly if he could only use one word. Her hair was a very dark green…and that was all he saw before she grabbed her son in a tight hug and buried her face in his chest.

Midoriya mouthed _A minute?_

Kirishima nodded and stepped around the corner, running his fingers through his spiky red hair he couldn't even comprehend having to go into a prison just to see your son, especially when he hadn't done anything wrong.

After a moment Midoriya's mother stepped around the corner "Hello and thank you." She bowed deeply "Izuku explained everything to me."

He bowed in response "Ah, I just wish I could do more." A minute later he flicked himself in the forehead "Where are my manners? My name is Eijiro Kirishima."

"Inko Midoriya." She said, "Nice to meet you."

They headed into the apartment where Izuku had already taken off his jacket and sat on the couch before sighing and looking at Kirishima "Do you have to have eyes on me at all times?"

The detective shook his head "To be honest, I'm just going through with this as a formality. You wanna take a bath or something I don't mind."

And that's exactly was Izuku did. An hour-long soak followed by dinner (Inko's food was delicious) and then semi-seriously claiming the kitchen table to work on the case with the detective.

Around 10 Inko went to bed and by 12:45 Kirishima was passed out on the couch while Izuku worked. At some point Izuku started shaking Kirishima "WAKE UP! We've got to get to the hospital!"

"Huh? Wha?' was all the detective managed to get before his jacket was thrown at him and he was dragged down the stairs by Izuku. As Midoriya shoved him into the passenger's seat and cranked the car on, when Kirishima managed to get his wits about him enough to ask, "What's going on at- "he squinted at the clock, "2:33 in the morning?"

Glaring as he pushed the edge of the speed limit Midoriya answered "I finally got the audio from the footage. It took me awhile but they're going to try to kill Kacchan!"

The only audio was the larger telling the smaller '3 o' clock' and the smaller responding with '7'o clock'. It was to Midoriya's credit that he managed to piece together the picture with so little.

"Why try to kill him now if they avoided it earlier?" Kirishima said, now fully awake and already calling the station.

"They want the police to be at the hospital in the morning-no time to explain!" he said flinging himself out of the car as soon as they reached the front of the hospital.

Kirishima managed to scream "Roon 213!" before Midoriya was in the building, following after as quickly as he could.

The detective managed to get to the hallway that the room was in before a man was physically flung through the doorway and crashed into the wall-a syringe falling to the floor. At first glance he looked like a doctor, long white coat with scrubs, but, apparently, he was not since he was just launched out of the room. When Midoriya stepped out even the trained detective froze-this version of the man radiated violence. When the stranger tried to run Midoriya tackled him and wrenched his arm behind his back.

As the nurses panicked and called security Midoriya asked the floor lead "What's in that needle?" rustling around in the coat pocket he handed the lady a glass bottle with a rubber top.

The floor lead looked horrified "This would have made Mr. Bakugo go into cardiac arrest!"

As security converged with the police everyone stopped when Kirishima looked Midoriya dead in the eyes and said very bluntly "Thank god you're on my side."

* * *

The station was mostly deserted which suited the next part of the operation well. Midoriya stepped into the hall only to be grabbed roughly and the barrel of a gun was pressed to the side of his head. As his captor clamped their other hand across his mouth and stepped into the hall he could feel the person freeze as their hand loosened.

After all, they had expected an empty police station, yet here were most of the officers aiming a gun straight at them. "Go ahead and drop the guns, if you fire I may 'slip' and that would be messy." His captor said, "Or you may hit him."

Midoriya laughed "No. That's Mei Hatsume, the number one sharpshooter in the country."

The dead silence that overcame them was broken by Midoriya "Hatsume, would you mind shooting this fly? It's annoying."

Almost everyone flinched when the sound of the gunshot rang out, the captor flinched again as they could feel their face being sprayed with bug guts. Slowly they let go of Midoriya and placed the gun on the floor.

* * *

Kenji Hikiishi sat in the interrogation room with surprise-somebody was smart enough to catch them, did that mean the other guy had screwed up? Glancing at the shackles that chained her arms and legs down she could only wonder what had happened.

The door opened and her hostage stepped in "First things first, I'm not an officer, nor am I affiliated with the police. I'm here because you killed my girlfriend and tried to kill my best friend. Let's start with your name-Kenji Hikiishi."

That surprised her as she hadn't said her name or had any forms of ID on her "That's me."

Her questioner moved the chair to block the door "As I said, I'm not an officer so this might get a bit…illegal."

That worried her and she tried to look through the one-way mirror but with how calm he was, she doubted anyone was back there. "I-If this isn't legal then you can't use it in court!"

His smile was filled with venom "I don't care about court, you see I'm in the very interesting place of being a convict myself and if they don't find you guilty I don't mind going back for another charge of murder." Hikiishi was not scared but he went on "I'm far more interested in finding who hired you. That's a person I would love to try some advanced torture techniques on."

Swallowing hard the criminal said, "I'm not talking without a lawyer."

Midoriya leaned on the wall to her left "I don't care. In fact, I have all the leverage I need right here." He warned with a tap to his temple "You see, I had 10 minutes and a little bit of dedication and I know you won't say no. Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to dig into your mind like a bur and bring your nightmares to the very front of your life. And you'll have two options, answer my questions or have those become reality for you."

"D-Do your worst." She hated how she stuttered.

With a cruel smile he replied, "So be it."

Pacing around the room her captor stared "I know you don't care if I do anything to your parents, not your brother or your two sisters…or your two kids. The two girls that had your kids don't want to have anything to do with you. But your goddess, Kuin Hachisuka…you don't want anything to happen to her, do you?"

Kikiishi was stunned into silence and stared with worry.

"Of course, she's the one who brought out your feminine side. And she wouldn't do well in prison, would she? No, I didn't think so." He answered rhetorically. "The thing is, she's not innocent, she's got several minor charges that we don't usually jail people for. But interacting with you in the form that she did, sheltering you after your attack on the assisted living complex, makes her an accessory and when she was questioned, about two hours ago, she said she didn't offer you her guest bedroom…that's obstruction of justice."

Kikiishi breathily said "Y-you can't pin any of this on her!"

That cruel smirk was still on his face "I don't have to. All I have to do is drag her down here, she's got a charge of prostitution too, and I'll start digging in her mind, like I'm doing to you, but there will be two distinct differences. One, I'll be taking my time looking into her, and I'll be very motivated. Imagine what I could do with an hour and a will if I'm already making you sweat like that."

Kikiishi broke "Why me? Why not the other guy?"

"Ah, interesting question, with an even more interesting answer. The other guy is Tomura Shigaraki, he's unconscious at the moment, an officer knocked him out at the hospital when he tried to bite Iida. His history is…checkered."

Sighing heavily Midoriya put an evidence bag on the table, inside was an ornate pocket knife with several gems "Shigaraki dropped this after the attack. It's expensive, but you knew that-you were a jeweler." Such nonchalant knowledge of her life scared Kikiishi, he was so matter of fact about it that it worried her even more, she was just seconds away from crying. "Shigaraki has killed several people like this before, but the thing is that his grandfather set up a rather large trust fund for him that he uses exclusively to fight any charges and he often ends up taking a deal to testify against the people he works with if they get caught. So, he's the last person you want me talking to right now."

With a trembling lip Kikiishi asked "I-If I talk you won't do anything to Kuin?"

Putting his left hand on the table and his right hand over his heart Midoriya promised "I swear that not only will nothing happen to her I will try my damnedest to get her record erased and you a deal."

* * *

Kirishima looked at Iida as the two of them watched Kikiishi spill everything "That was horrifying."

Iida looked just as scared as his coworker "We couldn't use it in court but that would break anyone."

Several seconds later Midoriya stepped out of the room and Kirishima moved to meet him "Are you really going to try to get him a plea deal?"

Looking at someone he would like to call friend, Midoriya stated "'Her' not 'Him' she's trans. And yes. Though I do put a certain amount of blame on her but in the end, she was just a pawn, if she said no then another person would have been hired. The man behind this is going to get a very rude awakening."

"I don't know how we're gonna get him though…" Kirishima lamented.

"I've got an idea."

Kirishima glanced around as several officers froze "And that is the scariest thing you've said since I've met you." A hesitant grimace found its way on his face "But I admit, I'm curious."

"Can I use your computer?" Midoriya requested.

"Yeah."

Sliding into the seat Midoriya's fingers worked themselves into a blur "This is a bit of a rambling thought so bear with me."

Kirishima chuckled "I was with you at the dinner table, I know you ramble."

Blushing Midoriya chuckled back "Uh, yeah. My bad. A-Anyways, last year a man named Atshuiro Sako was found with several terabytes of child pornography. His broker gave him a URL that for a media storage site called 'The Cloud Library'. This company also has a clause that says that any criminal activity will immediately be turned over to the authorities as soon as they are notified."

"Ugh." Kirishima spat in disgust "While that is utterly nasty I don't see what that's got to do with us now."

"The man who sold the porn and hired Kikiishi was the same-Giran, the broker." That brought the other to a stop, this was suddenly very big "Word in prison was that Giran always brings his phone with him, I'm hoping that he keeps a schedule or something in the Cloud Library as well-something we can pin him with."

"Okay, but why wasn't this investigated before now? I mean, trafficking in child porn is major crime."

Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck as his face reddened "Um, that would be my fault…"

"Pardon." Kirishima said blankly.

"Uh, my…allegations against another certain department shook up everything."

"Ah."

"A-Anyways! So if we can link Giran then he's going to jail." Finding what he was looking for Midoriya picked up the phone "Mind if I use this?"

Kirishima, knowing where this was going, only nodded as he smirked as he turned on the recorder and read the screen.

 _Teller: This is The Cloud Library services; how may I help you?_

 _Midoriya: Hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya and I'm currently working as a consultant for the police in a very time sensitive case._

 _Teller: Okay, please let me get my manager, that way everything is done in the most professional way possible._

 _Midoriya: Thank you._

 _[Music}_

 _Manager: Hello, my subordinate tells me you are working with the police, how can we assist you today?_

 _Midoriya: I have an account that broke your criminal activities clause, we would like to see the account but I know that you won't be able to do that unless there is sufficient proof on the profile itself-the URL given was _._

 _Manager: What was the crime associated with the account?_

 _Midoriya: Um…well, it's child pornography._

 _Manager: UGH! [sound of retching] Um, yeah. It's there. Access to the account will be given to which precinct and which officers?_

 _Midoriya: QQQ precinct and if you would please send permissions to Chief Iida it will make its way to us. Thank you._

Kirishima laughed loud enough to cause other officers to glare up at him from their work "You, my friend, are a rare type of devious!"

Midoriya blushed as he glanced down "T-Thanks."

Only moments later Iida stepped out of his office "Kirishima? An account from The Cloud Library?"

"Yeah!" he answered, "That's for us."

Midoriya opened the account and immediately slammed his head on the desk while Kirishima started laughing again "This dude's a moron!"

* * *

Giran sat in the interrogation room with a bored expression, that is, until a nightmare walked in. He knew of Izuku Midoriya "This is unusual, last I heard you were still behind bars."

"I was called out when Bakugo was targeted. However, this isn't about me but about you. At the moment you believe you have three options when it comes to any crimes:

If it's not sever, go to jail.

Call your suppliers to bust you out.

Snitch on your suppliers to get a deal.

But you know that your suppliers are evil people. So, you don't want to snitch on them because they will come after you. But you don't have any options now."

Giran smiled, though he didn't feel all that confident any more "Why do you say that?"

The red-head who walked in with him snickered "Because you're an idiot. We got your Cloud Library account."

When Giran paled Midoriya continued where his partner left off "Here's what happened. I got one of your guys to give up your name and remembered you sold child porn…and 'last I heard' you kept everything on your phone." He said throwing the phrase back at the broker. "You didn't read their criminal activity clause-anything that breaks the law will be turned over to the authorities when it's brought to their attention So, I caught you with the Sako case and we got your account. Which not only has a copy of your contracts with _all_ of your suppliers including porn, drugs, and firearms but your correspondence with Kikiishi and Shigaraki. Using that and the month between your attack and now we've managed to put all your suppliers away. They'll be happy to see you in jail."

Kirishima looked at the speechless man "So A, B, and C are out. You're going to jail for a very long time. Giran, you are under arrest."

Midoriya stepped out and let out the breath he was holding.

Justice served.

* * *

Ochaco Uraraka had a simple headstone. It wasn't much but she wasn't one for any of the fancy stuff. He thought it fit her perfectly. Kirishima had come along with Kacchan, something Izuku was thankful for. Ochaco's parents had said that he was family.

That broke his heart.

It was after the service when everybody had left that he finally let his tears flow. Drops became streams that flowed down his face for hours until emotional exhaustion forced him to his knees. Hours had passed but he wondered if there was anything else he could do but mourn more. He got out of prison because she died. Now what?

A woman walked up the grassy hill, she looked a bit hurried, she had asymmetrical purple hair and was wearing a black suit with pants. "Ugh, I missed the service…"

He noticed her bandaged hands "Hello." He whispered.

"Hi." She replied, "Are you Izuku?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Sorry." She bowed, "Kyoka Jiro. I helped Ochaco at the center. She spoke about you a lot."

He nodded "She loved to talk about you as well. Are your hands okay?"

She sighed heavily "Yeah, they got cut really badly when I helped after…" she trailed off but he knew what she was talking about. "Sorry I missed the service, one of the others at the center had a heart attack."

A lopsided smile appeared on Izuku's face "I'm glad you didn't come than, Ochaco would have told you to help them instead."

She laughed before placing a flower on the headstone and saying several prayers. "I loved her. She was like a sister to me." He could only nod. "Uh, this is probably weird but she had several journals, would you like to go over them with me, say next Thursday at Café Nan?"

He smiled with tight emotions "Her favorite…I'd love to."


End file.
